custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Exercise Movement Day! (1993 version)
Barney's Exercise Movement Day is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on November 6, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids spend the time having a exercise movement day. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Michael *Tosha *Derek *Amy *Kathy *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Min *Shawn *Joe Scruggs Songs #Barney Theme Songs #It's a Beautiful Day #It's a Great Day #The Exercise Song #Let's Run #Gaggle, Gaggle, Wiggle Dance #The Runing Song #The Baby Bop Bop #Shape Up Freeze #Move Your Body #There's Wiggle In My Toe #Move Your Body #Oh We Can March #Dino Dance #Growing Big & Tall #Do Some Exercise #I Love You End Credit Music #Let's Run Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Twice Is Nice!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Imagination Island!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Happy Birthday Barney!". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "Hop to It!". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney In Concert". *When the kids say barney after he came to life, Michael's sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", Tosha's sound clip is taken from "Stop Look & Be Safe!", Derek's sound clip is taken from "Caring Means Sharing!", Amy's sound clip same as Kim's from "Is Everybody Happy?", is ptiched down +75, mixed Amy's 1992-1995 voice, Kathy's sound clip is taken from "Look At Me I'm 3!", Carlos's sound clip same as Michael's from "I Just Love Bugs!", is pitched down +89, mixed Carlos's 1992-1994 voice, Jason's sound clip same as Michael's from "Falling For Autumn!", is ptiched down +98, mixed Jason 1992-1993 voice, Julie's sound clip is taken from "Picture This!", Min's sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!" and Shawn's sound clip is taken from "Hats Off To BJ!". *The same Shawn voice used in this video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The same Derek voice used in this home video was also seen in "Playing It Safe!". *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "The Alphabet Zoo!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *After "It's a Beautiful Day", Michael arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and greets the other kids. And Then, he tells them that he is going to play a game of kick and catch with his soccer ball, then barney came to life. *When Michael arrives at the school playground, and greets the other kids, his "Hi!" and his "Hi, everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When the Barney & Kids say "Hi Baby Bop!" was sound clip mix ones from "Look At Me I'm 3!" and "Once Upon a Time!". *When the Barney, Baby Bop and Kids say "Hi BJ!" was sound clip is taken from "Look At Me I'm 3!".